


My Feeling

by yamichankagami1



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: AoTsuba, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1
Summary: Valentine day is close, Tsubaki wants to give Aoi chocolate but can she do that? If Aoi didn't realize her feeling when Tsubaki give her chocolate, what should she do? It's better try it than do nothing.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My Feeling

D4DJ © Bushiroad and Donuts

* * *

Rondo's training session for todays was finally over and everyone decided to immediately return to their home, but before go home they need to tidy up things. Hiiro and Nagisa already tidy their stuff and said their greetings then left. Only Aoi and Tsubaki are still in the studio, the two of them were tidying up studio and their own things, after that they came out together from the studio. It's rare for them to being left alone, usually Hiiro and Nagisa still hanging out with them. 

"Tsubaki, thank you for helping me." said Aoi.

“No problem, I want to do it," Tsubaki answer with smile on her face. "Besides, Hiiro and Nagisa have things to do, so they go home earlier than us."  
  
"Yes. it's unsual they have things to do at the same time."  
  
"Well, maybe they'll do something together? But If I didn’t help you, it won’t finished this fast, right?"

"You’re right. Are you going straight home after this? ”

"Hmm... maybe... but there's no one at home too."

“Then do you want to come with me to the cafe? If you don't mind..."

When Tsubaki hearing that invitation, it make’s her really happy. Of course she wanted to go alone with Aoi. Moreover, Tsubaki wants to spend some time with Aoi even longer. She nodded with a flushed face, Aoi who saw Tsubaki’s reaction just smiled and immediately invited Tsubaki to go along with her.

Along the way to the cafe, Tsubaki see several shops that have started selling various kinds of chocolates. Tsubaki just remembered that this month already February and soon Valentine's Day will come, no doubt there were so many shops selling things like that. Talking about Valentine, that day is become symbolize with giving chocolate to people you like. Tsubaki also have idea for giving chocholate, of course she want to give it to Aoi. But can Tsubaki give Aoi chocolate? Just imagining it made her face flush red, she's too embarrassed to imagine it.

“Tsubaki? Are you okay, Tsubaki? " asked Aoi.

"Eh? Yes I’m fine." replied Tsubaki.

"What a relief. I thought your face turned red because you were sick."

"No... I saw the shops selling a lots of Valentine's goods and I remember Valentine's Day are soon, so..."

"Ah, Tsubaki wants to give someone chocolate, huh?"

"Eh? That’s..."

"That person must be happy to get chocolate from a beautiful girl like you."

Even though the person that Tsubaki wanted to give chocolate was none other than Aoi herself. It looks like Aoi didn't notice it. Whether Aoi was too insensitive to Tsubaki’s feelings or deliberately ignored it, she didn't understand a bit, but Tsubaki still wanted to try it. She will try her best to give Aoi a chocholate. Therefore, she need to know what's type of chocolate that Aoi like. This is Tsubaki's chance to ask many things. 

Arriving at the cafe, the two of them enjoy their time together. Looks like what Aoi said about staying in a cafe while enjoying the view inside cafe had a good point, in fact Aoi just do that again. Tsubaki didn’t mind at all and also stared at Aoi's face with smile on her face. When Aoi looked at Tsubaki, she also smiled and asked her to chat again. That day was one of the rare days for Tsubaki to have time alone with Aoi.  
  
"I didn't know that you enjoy this view with me."  
  
"Eh? Ah... yes, you said this is a good place. So I want to know it too."  
  
"Is that so? You're kind, Tsubaki."  
  
"It's not a big deal... thanks..."  
  
"Somehow even this cafe will celebrate Valentine's Day, huh? I can see many things that associate with Valentine's Day."  
  
"You're right. Aoi, do you like Valentine?"  
  
"Well, I didn't hate it. That day become special day for everyone so they want to give their best to someone's special, right? I think that's a good things to do."  
  
"Hmm... I thought the same things..."   
  
"Really? I'm happy we can share same opinion, Tsubaki."  
  
Tsubaki nodded with her flushed red face. She want to ask Aoi about other things, but she can't ask Aoi what kind of chocolate that she like. Even Tsubaki can bring up Valetine's topic but she's to shy to ask about it, Tsubaki need her brave side. She need to know more about Aoi. But until they go home, Tsubaki didn't ask a bit about Aoi's preference for choclate. Tsubaki only sighed, why she's still afraid for asking about it? It's not like something bad, right? But Tsubaki still didn't brave enough to ask about it.   
  
_'What should I do now?'_

* * *

At this time, Tsubaki was confused about what to do. Tsubaki had bought a lot of chocolate ingredients and tried to practice making chocolate by herself, but there’s something off when she make it. In fact, there’s also some of her homemade chocolates that failed and she need to make it again, but if Tsubaki repeated it too often without anyone that can teach her, the chocolate would be wasted and she couldn't make the best chocolate for Aoi.

"Should I ask Hiiro to teach me?" muttered Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sent a message to Hiiro, asking for a help to teach her how to make good chocolate. Somehow waiting for her friend's answer made her nervous, but when Hiiro said yes to her request, Tsubaki immediately smiled. Tsubaki know with Hiiro's guidance, she can make chocolate smoothly. However, Tsubaki was surprised to see another message saying that she could learn to make chocolate today at Hiiro's house. Actually, she didn't mind it at all. After all, Tsubaki always alone at home all this time, so coming to friend’s house won’t be bad thing. Tsubaki immediately agreed and prepare to visit Hiiro's house.

It didn't take long time for Tsubaki to arrive at Hiiro's house, she went inside when Hiiro allowed her. This is her first time to stopped by Hiiro's house alone, usually she always came here with Rondo members. Hiiro, who saw Tsubaki was so nervous, only smiled slightly.

“Tsubaki-chan, take it easy at my house. I'll get you a drink and a snack. " Hiiro said.

"Eh? I’m fine." Tsubaki wanted to reject it.

"It's okay, learn for cooking takes many times and energy too. You have to prepare your strength first. "

Tsubaki smiled at those words and let Hiiro do what she wanted. Tsubaki also tried to relax more before practice making chocolate. Several minutes later, Hiiro come with snacks and juice and share it with Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded and choose to drinking first, she's feel thirsty. When Tsubaki was drinking her juice, Hiiro's question made her quite surprised.

“I'm curious that Tsubaki-chan wants to learn how to make chocolate. Are you going to give someone chocolate? " Hiiro asked.

"That's... yeah..." replied Tsubaki.

"Fufu, are you going to give it to Aoi-kun?"

"Eh?... unn."

Tsubaki couldn't say much and her face turned red. When seeing that reaction, Hiiro certainly wouldn’t ask any further questions. She already know that Tsubaki will do something like that, and now she’s trying to dig up more information about Tsubaki's intention to make the chocolate. Somehow seeing Tsubaki like this is really cute. 

"I knew it. Surely Aoi-kun will be happy with your chocolate, Tsubaki-chan. "

"Is it true? What if there’s a lot of people who want to give Aoi chocolate? What if she accepts all the chocolate and doesn't accept mine? "

Hiiro didn’t expect Tsubaki to think so negatively, even though she knew very well that Aoi would accept whatever Tsubaki give to her. Hiiro smiled and pat Tsubaki’s shoulder. "Aoi-kun surely receive your chocolate. Then I will tell you what Aoi-kun likes. "

"Really? Hiiro, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hiiro... do you think I can make the chocolate well?"

“Of course you can, Tsubaki-chan. You have to believe in yourself. "

Hiiro smiled and asked Tsubaki to immediately practice making chocolate. While in the kitchen, the two of them started making chocolate together. Hiiro gave Tsubaki directions to make chocolate, at first Tsubaki had a little trouble but Hiiro's directions made it easier to follow. Somehow it's easier than try to practice alone, Tsubaki glad she can get help from Hiiro.

It didn't take long time to finish make the chocolate, Tsubaki try to eat the chocolate that she made, it was pretty good. Hiiro also tasted the chocolate and told Tsubaki that Tsubaki can make chocolate well. Tsubaki is more confident now and will give her homemade chocolate to Aoi. Whatever happened, she was ready to give Aoi chocolate.

* * *

Todays is Valentine day. This is Tsubaki's battle to give Aoi a chocolate. She already prepared herself, she bring her homemade chocholate, she wear something that makes her look more stunning than before. Even though Tsubaki had convinced herself to give Aoi chocolates on Valentine's Day, her heart can’t take it when she saw Aoi was surrounded by many girls on campus. Tsubaki only remain silent to see those girls were competing to give chocolate to Aoi. At this rate, it felt like she had lost the battle before she can give something to Aoi.

Aoi tried to refuse all chocolate from these girls. She can't accept all those chocolate, some of these girls are someone that she didn't even know. Maybe those girls are her fans but Aoi can't thinking something like that, she didn't want to have high hope from this. Aoi need to do something, at this rate, these girls will try to give chocolate by force, she realized that Tsubaki was near them, she immediately waved at Tsubaki. Of course, Tsubaki was surprised when Aoi waved at her, she saw Aoi said goodbye to those girls and immediately approached her.

“Tsubaki, thank goodness I saw you. If I don't see you, I don't know what will happen."

"Eh? Ah I see ... "  
  
"You really save me. Thanks."  
  
"I didn't do anything..."

"No, you save me. We'll do our performance as usual, right? I'm counting on you, Tsubaki. "

"Hnn... thanks, Aoi."  
  
"You want to go to your class?"  
  
"Yes. But I see you're being surrounded by those girls, so..."  
  
"Somehow I can't avoid things like this, I hope they didn't make any ruckus over there."   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Aoi feel there's something wrong with Tsubaki today. She want to ask about it, but she didn't have many times left to go to next class. She only smiled at Tsubaki and pat her head. "Then see you soon."

Aoi immediately excused herself and Tsubaki remain silent, can she give Aoi chocolates on time? Earlier, she saw Aoi refused a lot of chocolates from the girls who wanted to give chocolates. Does Aoi refused it because she saw Tsubaki? But what if Aoi didn't see her? Will Aoi accept chocolate from them or not? Somehow thinking about it, makes Tsubaki feel uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-chan." said Hiiro.

“Huwaa! Eh? Hiiro? Morning." Tsubaki was surprised to hear Hiiro's voice.

"Hmm? Why are you so surprised? " Nagisa asked.

"No, nothing."

"By the way, have you give Aoi your chocolate?"

“Na, Nagisa? How did you know? "

“Hiiro told me, you wanted to give Aoi chocolate, right? That's great. So, how did it go? "

"Uhh ... I haven't given it yet."

"Eh? Are you sure you haven't give it? We'll be busy performing at the club tonight. If you’re late, the day will change. "

"I know that, but..."

Seeing the confused Tsubaki made Hiiro smile, she tapped the vocalist on the shoulder to calm her down. Tsubaki turned to look at Hiiro with a confused face. “You’ll be fine, Tsubaki-chan. My prediction today you’ll have a good fortune. Without any prediction, Nagisa-chan and I will wish you the best. ”

“Of course! We are friends."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded slowly. Her two friends tried to encourage her so Tsubaki must be able to do it too. Tsubaki wants to give Aoi the chocolate that already she made well, and at the same time she want to say thank you to Aoi. Tsubaki must be able to do well. She cannot back down.

Several hours later, Rondo was doing well at the club as usual. Even the club looked busier than usual, could it be that because today is Valentine's Day and some guests had come for a special purpose? Who knows. When the Rondo members were taking a break after their performance, Hiiro immediately took out the snacks and give it to three of her friends. Each of them was surprised to receive Hiiro's gift.

"It's a gift from me for Valentine's Day." Hiiro said.

“Wow, thank you very much, Hiiro. I also have something for you,” Nagisa took something out of her bag and gave it to Hiiro. "For you, thank you for always helping me all this time."

“Nagisa-chan… thank you very much. Is this your homemade chocolate?"

"Yes, it may not taste as good as your chocolate but I would be happy if you would accept it."

"Of course I accept it, I will take care of it for rest of my life."

"Hey, just eat the chocolate!"

Hiiro accepted the gift with a smile, she didn't expect Nagisa to prepared something like this. For Hiiro, giving chocolates on Valentine's Day is a common thing, but Hiiro herself didn’t expect to receive chocolate on this day. Moreover, the chocolate itself is made by Nagisa, of course she is very happy to receive it.

Tsubaki, who saw that the two of them can give each other chocolate very easily made her feel a little jealous, she also wanted to be like that with Aoi. But she feel embarrassed when she asked Aoi to talk to about it. Hiiro glanced at Tsubaki and winked as if to give signal that Tsubaki could do the same as her. Tsubaki trying to call Aoi. She also wants to immediately give her homemade chocolate before Valentine's Day ends.

"Aoi, do you have time later?" asked Tsubaki.

"Of course. Is there anything you want to talk about? ” asked Aoi again.

"Yes... a little."

"Fufu, then I'll leave immediately, Aoi-kun, Tsubaki-chan." Hiiro immediately said that.

“I'm also going home. You guys don't come home too late." added Nagisa.

"Yes, thanks. You two be careful when go home."

Hiiro and Nagisa immediately took their leave, as if they were giving Tsubaki time to be alone with Aoi. Of course Aoi didn't realize it, but Tsubaki felt this was her chance to try giving Aoi chocolate. She call Aoi's name with a flushed face and held her shirt.

"Aoi, I..."

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

"Uhh... this is... chocolate for you."

"For me? I thought you... "

Aoi's words stopped when she saw Tsubaki trying to give her chocolate. For some reason, seeing Tsubaki's face now made Aoi’s heart beat fast, she also smiled while receiving the chocolate. Tsubaki looked satisfied when Aoi received the chocolate, she couldn't hide her happy face. Why must Tsubaki show that cute side to Aoi? That's not fair for her heart.

"From the start, I want to give you chocolate. I hope you like it, Aoi." 

“I see, thank you, Tsubaki. I feel guilty for didn’t preparing anything for you. "

"No, I'm satisfied and happy when you accept my homemade chocolate."

Aoi blinked, apparently the chocolate she received was Tsubaki's handmade chocolate. Somehow Aoi couldn't hide smile on her face and patted the top of Tsubaki's head gently. That action actually made Tsubaki's face even redder.

"You've tried to make chocolate, right? That's great. I'm happy to be the one who received your chocolate. "

"Aoi..."

“Today there were also some girls who came to me and give me chocolates. I purposely didn't accept it because I felt I couldn't respond to their feelings, I know they came with the intention of giving chocolate which means more than friends. "

Tsubaki was silent to hear that, of course she remember it because she saw it within her own eyes. Tsubaki thought Aoi was very popular because so many girls come and wanted to give her chocolate, and that made her jealous. But how can even Tsubaki feel that way? She wasn't Aoi's lover at first place and to feeling jealous wasn’t a good choice, but she couldn't stop this feeling.

"Is that so..."

"May I ask what's the meaning of your chocolate, Tsubaki?"

"Eh?"

"If you give this chocolate with a special meaning, of course I'm very happy."

Hearing those words make Tsubaki even more embarrassed, of course she made the chocolate with special intentions, from thanks to expressing her love. Tsubaki really loves Aoi, more than just friends and she want Aoi to recognize her feelings with her chocolate. But if Tsubaki didn't say it, Aoi wouldn't know. Should she say it now?

“Yes… this chocolate has a special meaning. I, I made it especially for you. " replied Tsubaki.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be a special person for you."

"You're welcome..."

"I hope I can become a special person for you, like..."

Before Aoi continue her words, Tsubaki immediately took the courage to bring her face closer to Aoi and kissed her on the cheek. Of course the two of them were shocked of what had just happened. Tsubaki looked down because her face was flushed and chose to leave here immediately.

"Go, good night, Aoi. Goodbye. "

"Eh? I'll take you home, Tsubaki. "

"No, no, I can go home by myself."

Tsubaki immediately excused herself and left Aoi alone. Of course Tsubaki didn’t expect of her own action, why did she suddenly kiss Aoi on the cheek? Tsubaki didn't know where’s the courage came from, considering that just what happened made Tsubaki's face heated up. She never done such a brave act to anyone, hopefully Aoi would realize what she really wanted to say with that action.

Meanwhile, Aoi remained silent after receiving a kiss on the cheek from Tsubaki. She touched her cheek and smiled softly, although her face also flushed with embarrassment. Aoi herself didn’t expect Tsubaki to do this, fortunately Hiiro and Nagisa didn’t saw this. If the two of them saw this, Aoi bet they'll try to make a fuss about it.

"Don't blame me if I like you more than before, Tsubaki." muttered Aoi.  
  


[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Yami-chan Kagami. Happy Valentine everyone. I really want to make something for AoTsuba in Valentine day, so this is it. I still really like how Rondo's story in Valentine event game just like feeding us with AoTsuba content. I hope everyone can enjoy my story too and see you around.


End file.
